


There's a difference

by killing_kurare



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Cassie's definition of true intimacy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	There's a difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com

She's had sex with so many people, in so many ways. Hard, gentle, loud, discreet ... some people she had known forever, others hadn't even told their name ... or asked for hers. 

But for Cassie true intimacy is only achieved through cuddling. It's when you let people into yourself, not your body; when touching is selfless; when people choose to spend time with you, with actual Cassie, without expecting anything in return. 

So yes, Cassie had a lot of sex with a lot of people; but the times she stayed to cuddle can be counted on the fingers of one hand.


End file.
